logosfandomcom-20200222-history
20th Century Studios/Trailer Variants
20th Century Fox 1935–1968 1953–1987 ALIEN.png|''Aliens'' (1986) 1981–1994, 2019 vlcsnap-2013-11-08-11h16m40s194.png|''The Pirate Movie'' (1982) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-11h13m21s45.png|''The Man from Snowy River'' (1982) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-14h16m52s43.png|''The Verdict'' (1982) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-14h13m34s115.png|''Bill Cosby: Himself'' (1983) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-14h06m52s182.png|''Return of the Jedi'' (1983, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-14h07m14s100.png|''Return of the Jedi'' (1983, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-14h07m31s64.png|''Return of the Jedi'' (1983, C) Screenshot_2015-12-09-17-31-59_(14)_kindlephoto-27354822.jpg|''Two of a Kind'' (1983) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-14h05m54s35.png|''Porky's II: The Next Day'' (1983) Vlcsnap-2014-03-30-20h50m15s31.png|''Romancing the Stone'' (1984) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-14h00m38s27.png|''The Gods Must Be Crazy'' (1984) 20th Century FOX Logo 1981.jpg|''Revenge of the Nerds'' (1984, A) GW473H261.png|''Revenge of the Nerds'' (1984, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h58m26s246.png|''Turk 182'' (1985, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h58m46s147.png|''Turk 182'' (1985, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h23m13s156.png|''Commando'' (1985) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h29m24s41.png|''Brazil'' (International, 1985) vlcsnap-2013-07-20-07h12m22s65.png|''Aliens'' (1986) Screenshot_2015-12-09-17-31-59_(14)_kindlephoto-27354822_(1).jpg|''Broadcast News'' (1987) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h28m33s61.png|''Predator'' (1987, A) Vlcsnap-2014-06-26-17h24m39s106.png|''Predator'' (1987, B) 20thcenturyfoxwallstreet.png|''Wall Street'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h45m46s71.png|''Big'' (1988, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h46m34s39.png|''Big'' (1988, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h38m22s239.png|''Die Hard'' (1988, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h40m31s252.png|''Die Hard'' (1988, B) vlcsnap-2013-01-01-04h49m21s18.png|''Say Anything...'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h16m03s148.png|''Weekend at Bernie's'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h33m23s67.png|''The Abyss'' (1989, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h36m53s97.png|''The Abyss'' (1989, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h37m27s212.png|''The Abyss'' (1989, C) Screen_shot_2015-12-13_at_9.26.02_PM.png|''The War of the Roses'' (1989) GW460H345.jpg|''Short Time'' (1990) 20th Century Fox (The Exorcist III).jpg|''The Exorcist III'' (1990) vlcsnap-2012-01-11-04h40m54s178.png|''Home Alone'' (1990, A) HA-TCF-1990.png|''Home Alone'' (1990, B) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h28m16s163.png|''Predator 2'' (1990) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h20m45s232.png|''Point Break'' (1991) Vlcsnap-2014-05-06-06h41m41s237.png|''White Men Can't Jump'' (1992) Vlcsnap-2014-08-05-09h49m40s96.png|''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-07-16-03h20m17s135.png|''Alien 3'' (1992, A) vlcsnap-2013-07-20-07h08m57s62.png|''Alien 3'' (1992, B) Alien3_(1992).png|''Alien 3'' (1992, C) vlcsnap-2012-01-11-04h36m50s66.png|''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h27m36s175.png|''The Sandlot'' (1993) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h25m36s15.png|''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (1993, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h25m55s175.png|''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (1993, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h42m08s57.png|''Speed'' (1994, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h44m24s242.png|''Speed'' (1994, B) Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h38m54s180.png|''Baby's Day Out'' (1994, A) 20thCentere.jpeg|''Baby's Day Out'' (1994, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h28m39s168.png|''True Lies'' (1994, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h30m46s146.png|''True Lies'' (1994, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h32m56s190.png|''Airheads'' (1994, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h33m24s199.png|''Airheads'' (1994, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h33m39s107.png|''Airheads'' (1994, C) vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h24m48s160.png|''The Pagemaster'' (1994) 1994–2010, 2011, 2013, 2016 vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h38m26s130.png|''Baby's Day Out'' (1994) vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h49m04s131.png|''The Scout'' (1994) vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h24m34s21.png|''The Pagemaster'' (1994) Vlcsnap-2013-08-29-20h49m22s24.png|''The Brothers McMullen'' (1995) 20thCENTURYHERE.png|''Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog'' (1995) Die_Hard-_With_A_Vengeance_trailer_variant_(1995).png|''Die Hard: With a Vengeance'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h23m31s27.png|''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1995, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h22m30s188.png|''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1995, B) vlcsnap-2012-01-11-04h59m24s204.png|''Dunston Checks In'' (1996, A) vlcsnap-2013-03-09-12h40m55s139.png|''Dunston Checks In'' (1996, B) Independence Day (1996).png|''Independence Day'' (1996, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h21m13s191.png|''Independence Day'' (1996, B) GW465H273.png|''Independence Day'' (1996, C) AV0ObGP8yucTiVHAFUg54g292876.png|''Romeo + Juliet'' (1996) The 1994 20th Century Fox logo (Snow Variant).jpg|''Anastasia'' (1997) vlcsnap-2014-02-04-11h02m33s215.png|''Home Alone 3'' (1997) Screen Shot 2016-12-30 at 10.23.19 AM.png|''The Wiggles Movie'' (Australia, 1997) vlcsnap-2013-03-20-11h04m06s19.png|''The X-Files'' (1998) Tcf-thesiege-trailer-dh4bd.jpg|''The Siege'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-03-20-11h03m24s107.png|''Dr. Dolittle'' (1998, A) vlcsnap-2013-10-29-23h20m13s113.png|''Dr. Dolittle'' (1998, B) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-12h56m40s34.png|''Dr. Dolittle'' (1998, C) vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h53m11s39.png|''Ravenous'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h50m24s164.png|''Lake Placid'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-07-20-07h39m00s180.png|''Brokedown Palace'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h33m31s82.png|''Python'' (1999) QnQPiO2p26HPWDuHIpzIbA456997.png|''X-Men'' (2000, A) Xbox-720-logo.jpg|''X-Men'' (2000, B) vlcsnap-2013-07-17-16h52m04s28.png|''Big Momma's House'' (2000) 3e5aHUZ1MHB_jIkNvxEmhQ147505.png|''Titan A.E.'' (2000, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h48m29s224.png|''Titan A.E.'' (2000, B) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h30m46s232.png|''Me, Myself & Irene'' (2000) HFeOdqpNYM95RhIsWugF4A22477.jpg|''What Lies Beneath'' (International, 2000) Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h28m23s79.png|''Sunset Strip'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h41m21s120.png|''Tigerland'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h36m01s65.png|''Bedazzled'' (2000, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h40m22s25.png|''Bedazzled'' (2000, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h26m29s247.png|''Freddy Got Fingered'' (2001) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h38m08s166.png|''Men of Honor'' (2000) zSQtKML0w8KOGXOiCdLqiA29090.jpg|''From Hell'' (2001) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h23m26s65.png|''Shallow Hal'' (2001) GW320H188.png|''Ice Age'' (2002) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h16m23s183.png|''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h56m42s80.png|''Like Mike'' (2002) M38rKNAROBWJbNbEzt9MeQ10474.jpg|''Solaris'' (2002) hINYyY_xGtrj9_AbxTYV3w23878.jpg|''Phone Booth'' (2003) 9GZlDftAgn7Agd-Fp7A8gQ33274.jpg|''Chasing Papi'' (2003) GW488H275.jpg|''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' (2003) TH8hzTC0vY3QUBT88EDuKw24966.jpg|''Stuck on You'' (2003) TCF-2003.jpg|''Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-02h19m08s18.png|''Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003, B) CAT.jpg|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004, A) CAT2.jpg|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004, B) vlcsnap-2013-09-17-18h57m37s135.png|''DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story'' (2004, A) vlcsnap-2013-09-17-18h57m42s138.png|''DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story'' (2004, B) vlcsnap-2013-09-17-18h57m54s144.png|''DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story'' (2004, C) vlcsnap-2013-07-20-07h29m04s108.png|''DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story'' (2004, D) I,_Robot_trailer_variant_(2004).png|''I, Robot'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-11-09-11h59m27s71.png|''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-07-20-07h34m28s176.png|''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) _20150810_155156.JPG|''Catch That Kid'' (2004) 20th Century Fox - Flight of the Phoenix (2004) trailer.jpg|''Flight of the Phoenix'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-07-20-07h28m44s162.png|''Elektra'' (2005) vlcsnap-2014-01-26-13h13m02s119.png|''Because of Winn-Dixie'' (2005) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-17h01m15s168.png|''Robots'' (2005, A) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h49m17s191.png|''Robots'' (2005, B) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h44m57s174.png|''Kingdom of Heaven'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-14h06m39s55.png|''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) 6ONrDJ3K-ukmFwS_vy7xnw18803.jpg|''Walk the Line'' (2005) EK9N_b6qmLzbM4MK2vvqEg33419.jpg|''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) QXoxu5xvDEcfZPutURJYNA15832.jpg|''The Omen'' (2006) ScreenHunter_11_Dec._14_12.31.jpg|''Everyone's Hero'' (2006) Screen Shot 2017-04-24 at 9.55.32 PM.png|''Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan'' (2006, A) Screen Shot 2017-04-24 at 10.04.39 PM.png|''Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan'' (2006, B) h1uvNumFx_L-RILhaoZNhQ37060.jpg|''Deck the Halls'' (2006) U4M8prYrBAo9ON4EYCO6kA14241.jpg|''Eragon'' (2006) 0A7_2zFX-uFeZY62UrjBHw20878.jpg|''Night at the Museum'' (2006) Vlcsnap-2014-02-03-12h51m25s182.png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' (US, 2007, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h25m07s39.png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' (US, 2007, B) vlcsnap-2013-10-01-04h35m57s134.png|''Firehouse Dog'' (2007) OSQOVWDZWsEkpNLwOEbobA13449.jpg|''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007, A) Vlcsnap-2013-08-24-13h26m51s14.png|''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007, B) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h01m10s152.png|''Live Free or Die Hard'' (2007) Image404.png|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007, A) vlcsnap-2015-04-27-19h12m04s166.png|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007, B) DONUT.jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007, C) vlcsnap-2013-09-23-20h54m25s31.png|''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' (2007) Screenshot_2015-08-10-10-46-44.png|''The Seeker: The Dark Is Rising'' (2007) wpRYgKzcPpvnsnklbxG9Fw17023.jpg|''Hitman'' (US, 2007) Screen Shot 2017-06-23 at 9.29.40 PM.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) JfhM4AsGrQj7JOto3xD7tw16859.jpg|''Alien vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h49m23s150.png|''Jumper'' (2008) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h47m15s15.png|''Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h20m18s224.png|''Shutter'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h57m29s138.png|''Nim's Island'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-09-30-09h38m58s195.png|''Deception'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h48m48s51.png|''The Happening'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h52m48s164.png|''Meet Dave'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h55m38s22.png|''Space Chimps'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-11-06-20h11m10s174.png|''The X-Files: I Want to Believe'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h45m28s131.png|''Mirrors'' (2008, A) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h43m24s187.png|''Mirrors'' (2008, B) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h47m51s217.png|''The Rocker'' (2008) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 6.39.25 PM.png|''City of Ember'' (2008) 20th Century Fox MGM United Artists.png|''Valkyrie'' (International, 2008) Cngw4GwmIZHAi3shoq0QWw19786.jpg|''Max Payne'' (2008) DZMB-FM 90.7 MHz new logo.JPG|''Australia'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h46m05s224.png|''The Day the Earth Stood Still'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h53m23s249.png|''Marley & Me'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-11-06-20h09m37s208.png|''12 Rounds'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h05m34s227.png|''Dragonball: Evolution'' (2009) FUTURAMA.jpg|''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h54m28s44.png|''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h27m28s42.png|''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-11-06-20h08m44s23.png|''I Love You, Beth Cooper'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h00m17s155.png|''Post Grad'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h26m43s119.png|''Jennifer's Body'' (2009) GW530H311.jpg|''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2009, A) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-07h57m00s6.png|''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2009, B) Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-20h53m25s63.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h44m59s174.png|''Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h19m39s143.png|''The A-Team'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h21m42s236.png|''Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h35m31s47.png|''Date Night'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h38m16s155.png|''Knight and Day'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-11-06-20h07m45s92.png|''Predators'' (2010, A) tmZ5gayUxPVlfLwfeOD2eg268412.png|''Predators'' (2010, B) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h40m26s202.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010, A) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h41m20s125.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010, B) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h23m55s32.png|''Angry Birds Rio'' (Video game, 2011, A) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h23m50s214.png|''Angry Birds Rio'' (Video game, 2011, B) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h05m06s112.png|''Running Man'' (2013) Screen_shot_2017-01-04_at_8.43.14_PM.jpg|''Young Frankenstein'' (1974, 2016 reissue) 2009–2020 2009 (prototype) 640px-20th_Century_Fox_logo_2009.jpg|''Avatar'' (2009) RunnerRunnerTVspotFoxRegency.png|''Runner Runner'' (2013) 2009–2013, 2014 20th_Century_Fox_logo_2009.jpg|''The A-Team'' (2010) GPVFwZdiZ3vomGfUGHpZ9g296998.png|''Knight and Day'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-11-06-20h05m38s173.png|''Machete'' (2010) GW577H247.png|''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (2010) 5656565656565656.png|''Gulliver's Travels'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h33m46s30.png|''Big Mommas: Like Father Like Son'' (2011) Snapshot - 7.jpg|''Rio'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h22m34s182.png|''Water for Elephants'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-07-03-10h18m38s66.png|''X-Men: First Class'' (2011) 1760030421pizapw1427981555.jpg|''Monte Carlo'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h21m05s44.png|''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (2011, A) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h21m39s142.png|''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (2011, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-09-12h26m17s40.png|''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (2011, C) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h19m27s89.png|''Glee: The 3D Concert Movie'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h19m54s109.png|''In Time'' (2011, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-09-12h54m02s40.png|''In Time'' (2011, B) vlcsnap-2013-09-07-06h08m22s97.png|''The Sitter'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-12-31-21h29m19s214.png|''What's Your Number?'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h08m18s56.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h04m28s74.png|''Red Tails'' (2012) 20th-century-fox-chronicle-variant-logo.jpg|''Chronicle'' (2012) Star wars episode 1 3d trailer.png|''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace'' (1999, 2012 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h13m19s10.png|''This Means War'' (2012) Fox2010logo.png|''Titanic'' (International, 1997, 2012 reissue, A) 20thCentury Fox.jpg|''Titanic'' (International, 1997, 2012 reissue, B) vlcsnap-2013-04-08-06h06m07s189.png|''The Three Stooges'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h18m25s211.png|''Prometheus'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-11-06-19h41m40s152.png|''Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter'' (2012, A) 20th-century-fox-abraham-lincoln-vampire-hunter-variant-2-logo.jpg|''Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter'' (2012, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-06-19h46m30s204.png|''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h12m56s26.png|''The Watch'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-11-06-19h48m37s166.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-06-19h48m46s36.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012, B) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h10m23s48.png|''Life of Pi'' (2012) Fox parentalguidance.jpg|''Parental Guidance'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h07m23s13.png|''Broken City'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h06m11s62.png|''A Good Day to Die Hard'' (2013, A) 20th-century-fox-good-day-to-die-hard-variant-logo.jpg|''A Good Day to Die Hard'' (2013, B) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-10h11m33s140.png|''The Croods'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2013-05-03-06h17m16s253.png|''Epic'' (2013, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-06-19h47m26s181.png|''Epic'' (2013, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-09-12h45m28s223.png|''The Internship'' (2013) 20th Century Fox.png|''The Heat'' (2013) Turbo Trailer 20th Fox and DreamWorks.png|''Turbo'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h21m52s61.png|''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) 2010 (75th anniversary logo) vlcsnap-2013-11-06-20h04m59s47.png|''Vampires Suck'' (2010, A) BOX.jpg|''Vampires Suck'' (2010, B) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h20m39s40.png|''We Bought a Zoo'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-11-06-19h43m55s93.png|''The Three Stooges'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h16m37s194.png|''Prometheus'' (2012) 2013–2020 vlcsnap-2013-04-24-21h53m22s79.png|''The Wolverine'' (2013) 20th Century Fox logo.png|''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-06-30-21h52m35s93.png|''Runner Runner'' (2013, A) vlcsnap-2013-10-13-15h30m35s186.png|''Runner Runner'' (2013, B) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h23m16s98.png|''The Counselor'' (2013, A) vlcsnap-2013-10-13-15h29m06s203.png|''The Counselor'' (2013, B) vlcsnap-2013-08-27-16h47m17s23.png|''The Book Thief'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h38m31s77.png|''Walking with Dinosaurs 3D'' (2013, A) 20th-century-fox-walking-with-dinosaurs-variant-logo.jpg|''Walking with Dinosaurs 3D'' (2013, B) vlcsnap-2013-12-07-00h52m24s125.png|''The Secret Life of Walter Mitty'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-07-01h00m25s4.png|''Devil's Due'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-08h56m00s79.png|''The Monuments Men'' (International, 2014, A) vlcsnap-2014-01-04-06h39m03s93.png|''The Monuments Men'' (International, 2014, B) vlcsnap-2013-12-07-00h45m39s163.png|''Son of God'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-11-24-09h48m46s142.png|''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-06-19-00h04m49s199.png|''Rio 2'' (2014, A) vlcsnap-2013-12-20-17h40m24s241.png|''The Other Woman'' (2014) X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_(2014).png|''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (2014, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-17-17h00m02s181.png|''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (2014, B) vlcsnap-2014-01-30-07h41m53s107.png|''The Fault in our Stars'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-01-30-07h51m01s195.png|''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-21-12h25m14s189.png|''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-03-19-00h15m34s14.png|''The Maze Runner'' (2014) 20th-Century-FOX-Logo-GoneGirl2014.png|''Gone Girl'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-05-31-08h31m4s10.jpg|''The Book of Life'' (2014) 203747474-CenturyFox.png|''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) exodus.PNG|''Exodus: Gods and Kings'' (2014) nightmuseum.PNG|''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb'' (2014) kingsman.PNG|''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' (2015) film.PNG|''Home'' (2015) Paper Towns.png|''Paper Towns'' (2015) no maze runner.png|''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials'' (2015) i gate martu.png|''The Martian'' (2015) spiresvghhj.png|''Bridge of Spies'' (International, 2015) Peanuts.jpg|''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015, A) blur sky fox.png|''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015, B) Twentieth Century Fox Film (2015, Victor Frankenstein).png|''Victor Frankenstein'' (2015, A) Victor Frankenstein (2015, A) trailer-1.png|''Victor Frankenstein'' (2015, B) the rod chip what.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip'' (2015) image-3.jpg|''Joy'' (2015) Vlcsnap-00666.png|''The Revenant'' (2015) KFP3.jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016, A) Kung Fu Panda 3 Trailer 20th Century Fox and Dreamworks.jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016, B) I HATE DEADPOOL.png|''Deadpool'' (2016) TheOtherSideOfTheDor.png|''The Other Side of the Door'' (2016) fault zx men.png|''X-Men: Apocalypse'' (2016) ID R'.png|''Independence Day: Resurgence'' (2016) 20CFMikeAndDave.jpeg|''Mike And Dave Need Wedding Dates'' (2016) IACC_20TH_CENTURY_FOX.JPG|''Ice Age: Collision Course'' (2016, A) image-13.png|''Ice Age: Collision Course'' (2016, B) 20CFMsPeregrineHFPC.jpeg|''Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children'' (2016) TrollsMovie.jpg|''Trolls'' (2016, A) Screenshot 2016-05-12 02.58.32.png|''Assassin's Creed'' (2016, A) tcf trailer assassins creed 2.png|''Assassin's Creed'' (2016, B) morgan teaser fox.png|''Morgan'' (2016, A) Morgan trailer #2 fox logo.png|''Morgan'' (2016, B) 20thCF KUWTJ trailer.png|''Keeping Up with the Joneses'' (2016) tcf why him trailer.png|''Why Him?'' (2016) tcf rules dont apply trailer.png|''Rules Don't Apply'' (2016) hidden figures fox trailer.png|''Hidden Figures'' (2016) tcf acureofwellness trailer variant.png|''A Cure for Wellness'' (2016) 20thcenturyfox_The_Boss_Baby.jpeg|''The Boss Baby'' (2017) Logan_Trailer_2.png|''Logan'' (2017) tcf wftpota trailer.png|''War for the Planet of the Apes'' (2017) 20thfox_Alien_Covenant.png|''Alien: Covenant'' (2017) Fox_DOAWK_Long_Haul.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul'' (2017, A) DOAWK_Long_Haul_2.jpg|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul'' (2017, B) 20thcenturyfox_Captain_Underpants.jpeg|''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (2017) TCF KGC.jpg|''Kingsman: The Golden Circle'' (2017) Fox variant maze runner the death cure.png|''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'' (2018) FERDINAND_20TH_CENTURY_FOX.jpeg|''Ferdinand'' (2017) Fox love simon trailer.png|''Love, Simon'' (2018) Alita battle angel fox trailer.png|''Alita: Battle Angel'' (2018) tcf red sparrow trailer.png|''Red Sparrow'' (2018) 20th Century Fox - The Predator (2018).jpg|''The Predator'' (2018) 20th Century Fox - Spies in Disguise (2019).jpg|''Spies in Disguise'' (2019) 20th-CalloftheWild.png|''The Call of the Wild'' (2020) 20th Century Studios 2020-present Print logo variations 20th Century Fox 1945–1972 1972–1982 TCF-Alien.png|''Alien'' (1979) 1982–1994 Fox-AtrM.png|''All The Right Moves'' (1983) TCF_Big_Trailer.png|''Big'' (1988) TCF_Home_Alone.png|''Home Alone'' (1990) 1987–2020 TCF_Ford_Fairlane_Trailer.png|''The Adventures of Ford Fairlane'' (1990) Home Alone 2 trailer variant (1992).png|''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (1992) Dunston_Checks_In_trailer_variant_(1996).png|''Dunston Checks In'' (1996) TCF-Independence-Day.png|''Independence Day'' (1996) Home Alone 3 trailer variant (1997, 2008 reissue).png|''Home Alone 3'' (1997) Image279.png|''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace'' (1999) Image401.png|''Titanic'' (International, 1997) Image405.png|''Robots'' (2005) ScreenHunter 239 Jan. 23 17.13.jpg|''Everyone's Hero'' (2006) Screen Shot 2017-04-24 at 10.06.24 PM.png|''Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan'' (2006) ScreenHunter 240 Jan. 23 17.13.jpg|''Firehouse Dog'' (2007) Fox-Alvin.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) Twentieth Century Fox The Simpsons Movie 2007 trailer.png|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) Rio20thcenturyfox.png|''Rio'' (2011) Taken_2_trailer_variant_(2012).png|''Taken 2'' (2012) Iceage420thcenturyfox.png|''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) Fox-Lincoln.png|''Lincoln'' (International, 2012) Broken_City_trailer_variant_(2013).png|''Broken City'' (2013) Fox-Croods.png|''The Croods'' (2013) Fox-Epic.png|''Epic'' (2013) Devil's Due (2014).png|''Devil's Due'' (2014) TCF-The-Monuments-Men-Blu-ray-DVD-Digital-HD-promo.png|''The Monuments Men'' (International, 2014) Mrpeabodyandsherman20thcenturyfox.png|''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' (2014) Rio220thcenturyfox.png|''Rio 2'' (2014) Son_of_God_trailer_variant_(2014).png|''Son of God'' (2014) 20th Century Fox The Fault in Our Stars 2014 trailer.png|''The Fault in Our Stars'' (2014) Fox-PoM.png|''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) TCF_Exodus_Trailer.png|''Exodus: Gods and Kings'' (2014) Fox-Taken3.png|''Taken 3'' (2015) Home20thcenturyfox.png|''Home'' (2015) Peanutsmovie20thcenturyfox.png|''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015, A) Peanutsmovie20thcenturyfox2.png|''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015, B) Iceage520thcenturyfox.png|''Ice Age: Collision Course'' (2016) acureofwellnessfoxprintlogo.png|''A Cure for Wellness'' (2016) 20th Century Studios 2020-present Category:20th Century Studios Category:Special logos